


Then beg

by Miimiiqueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Camelot, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Everyone Is Alive, Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Implied Sexual Content, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merthur - Freeform, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Sassy Merlin (Merlin), Then beg, aroused arthur, knights of Camelot are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miimiiqueen/pseuds/Miimiiqueen
Summary: In which Merlin is court sorcerer, and the knights bet that they can beat Merlin in a fight.Merlin happily accepts the challenge, knowing full well the knights of Camelot don’t stand much of a chance against him.Meanwhile, Arthur struggles to keep his feelings for Merlin under wraps.Merlins a sassy shit, and Arthur’s in love with Him, obviously.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 381





	Then beg

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Merlin fandom idea!

“I bet I could take him,” Gwaine said as confidently as usual, as Elyan threw his head back with laughter. His laugh rather dry, they had just finished training for the day. 

“Just as narcissistic as ever huh, Gwaine?” he mused as he clapped his hand on the other knights shoulder. “You think you’re capable of just about anything don’t you?”  
Gwaine rolled his eyes, ignoring his friend's comment. 

“I could certainly take him in a fight” Percival interjected. “I mean, come on, it’s Merlin, couldn’t be that hard could it? He’s so..Merlin” he trailed off, looking around the training grounds, his eyes squinted due to the brightness. 

Elyan shook his head with disbelief, “You’ve seen how powerful he is, he could have you all on your asses before you could think, let alone grab your sword” 

The knights continued they’re debate, although It’s common knowledge around Camelot that Merlin is powerful, ever since he’s been officially titled court sorcerer, and the ban on magic has been lifted. He's finally been able to be his true self, and that means showing people how gifted he really is. 

Merlin's skills are undeniable.  
Gwaine nearly shit his pants the first time he saw Merlin use magic to defend himself. When they had been ambushed during a hunting trip. It had been extraordinary to witness, so effortlessly Merlin sent a man flying at least 15 feet backwards.

The knights could hardly believe it as well, it was truly astonishing watching Merlin's eyes flash this bright, and quite brilliant shade of gold, as he easily held off a band of men completely alone. 

“Come on lads” Leon started, “If anyone could take Merlin head on in a fight it would be me” He stated surely, swinging his sword by his side and wiping sweat from his brow.

Training had been a bitch today, Arthur had been on top of his game, he really gave the knights a good run today. 

Gwaine chuckled as he propped his hands on his hips, “I bet you 5 gold pieces that I could beat Merlin, with just my sword in hand.” 

“I bet 10 gold pieces that I could beat him without my sword” Percival replied fast, “I definitely have a better chance than you, Gwaine” He said has he pinched his fingers close together, implying that his fellow knight is lacking in height. 

Gwaine slid his sword back into his sheath, as he confidently stepped closer to Percival, smiling smugly up at bigger man. 

Though Percival had a good 6 inches on Gwaine, he didn’t falter.

“I’ll take that bet” he chimed, the smile never leaving his face, has he locked eyes with his fellow knight. 

“You’re on” said Percvial, shaking Gwaine's hand. Smirk evident on his features.

“Merlin!” Gwaine yelled across the training grounds, motioning for Merlin to come over to where the knights were gathered.  
Merlin who was immersed in his conversation with Arthur slightly jumped as he looked over at the group of knights. 

“See? He nearly jumped out of his skin” Percival teased, which earned a laugh from Leon and Elyan. “It’ll be too easy” he stated and he cracked his knuckles in anticipation. 

Merlin made his way over to the knights, confusion clear on his face. For he didn’t know why they needed him. Surely, he had already taken care of his after training duties. Though he’s court sorcerer, he still likes to help out with his old duties.  
“What do you need?” He asked, grasping his hands behind his back and rocking up on his tiptoes. Glancing at all the knights.

“Well Merlin, Sir Gwaine just bet 5 gold pieces he could beat you in a fight, with just his sword.”  
Elyan explained, Merlin raised his eyebrows at Gwaine, a small satisfied smirk made its way onto the warlock's face. Gwaine’s confidence slightly wavered at Merlin’s reaction, but he’d never admit that.  
“And Sir Percival bet 10 that he could beat you without any weapon” he finished with amusement as watched Merlin's smile grow. Knowing full well his friends, The Knights Of Camelot didn’t stand a chance. 

“Is that so..?” Merlin laughed as he opened his palms and spread his arms out, walking backward with a mischievous gleam in his eye.  
He turned his head towards Arthur, and caught his gaze. Merlin smiled in the kings direction. He knew Arthur heard the whole conversation based on the amused look on his face. He glanced back at the knights. “By all means..” Merlin finally stopped in his tracks, a few feet away from them and looked to Gwaine, then to Percival. “Do you worst” he declared as he lowered his hands to his sides, palms open and ready, as he waited for them to make their move. 

He could practically feel Arthur’s eyes boring into the back of his head. 

Arthur is watching this whole display with pure delight. He knew the knights had very little chance actually defeating Merlin. I mean, he’s seen Merlin in a action, and it was never pretty for the other guys. 

Arthur watched closely as Gwaine reached for his weapon as he started to slowly step towards the warlock. He unsheathed his sword and sprinted, yelling as he lifted to get ready to strike. Merlin easily evaded the knights strike, lifting up his hands and sending a blast of magic towards the sword, knocking it directly out of Gwaine’s hand. The knight avoided merlins blast of magic, and rolled to his sword, picking it up once again and running towards Merlin. The warlocks eyes flashed gold once again, as a root shot up from the ground tripping Gwaine. The knight tried to get up but the root wrapped around his ankle holding him in place. 

Sir Gwaine struggled against the force, with no luck. 

Percvial saw his chance to make a move as Merlin was busy, He came up behind Merlin, about to disengage him when the warlock suddenly turned around and sent the larger man back a few feet. Percival stumbled, yet quickly regained his balance and wasted no time charging at the sorcerer again. Before the large knight could throw a punch, Merlin thrust his hands out in front of him pushing Percival onto the ground in a kneeling position. Confining his hands to behind his back. 

Arthur feels a heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as he watches Merlin. Completely entranced in his graceful movements, awed at how he uses his magic like an extension of himself. Merlin was completely in his element. 

Merlin cast another quick glace over to the king. Arthur had a bemused look on his face, but when they locked eyes, Merlin saw something in Arthur’s that he didn’t really recognize. Something that seemed intense to Merlin. Merlin smirked at Arthur and proceeded to turn his attention back to the knights being held in place by him.

Arthur watches Merlin carefully. Studying how the light hits his face, showing off his sharp cheek bones and jaw. He looks beautiful Arthur noted. 

Just as easily as Merlin immobilized the two knights, he had released them. Merlin held the cockiest smirk on his face as he lowered his arms down and helped pull Percival and Gwaine off the ground. 

“I think you owe me, what is it…? 15 gold pieces all together?” Merlin expressed rather arrogantly as he held his hands out for the money. Impatiently motioning with his hands for them to hurry up. 

Gwaine laughed as he reached into his pouch, grabbing 5 gold pieces and handing them to the sorcerer. “Well played old friend, well played” he said as he placed the gold into Merlin's palms with one hand while the other was slowly maneuvering his sword to take Merlin by surprise. 

“But not well enough!” He all but yelled and he swung towards the other man. 

Merlin ducked and sent a blast of magic toward The knight. He fell back onto the ground with a small thud. Merlin chuckled as he looked down at Gwaine. Nice try” he laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. 

He turned toward Percival again and held out his hand and said “Come on” with humor in his voice. “I won fair and square” he stated.

Percival, with an entertained look on his face, grabbed his gold pieces and handed them to Merlin. “Alas, Elyan was right, I hate when that happens” he joked and patted Merlin on the back. 

“Anyone else want to challenge me?” Merlin jokingly asked aloud. He looked around and all the knights were shaking their heads. “I didn’t think so,” he said as he turned around and started walking away when a familiar voice declared optimistically.  
“I want to challenge you” 

Merlin turned at made direct eye contact with the king, who by the way, held an absolute devilish smirk upon his face. Merlin licked his lips and he tilted his head downward, as he bore his gaze into Arthur’s. 

“You sure you can take me?” Merlin chuckled, watching Arthur’s face intently. Arthur nodded slowly. “I’d like to see you try...my lord.” Merlin said, sarcasm basically dripping from his words, as he arrogantly pretended to bow. 

Arthur’s smirk slowly faded, his eyes darkened slightly, gaze never unlocking from the warlocks. Merlin seems very pleased with himself, Arthur notes. Shamelessly teasing Arthur in front of all his knights. As per usual. 

“I beg your pardon?” Arthur questioned, frowning his eyebrows slightly. 

Merlin smirked, intense expression found its way onto the smaller man's face, his eyes narrowed and his smile forming into a seductive smirk.

“Then beg” he replied.


End file.
